Loves Battlefeild
by Britty Vin
Summary: When Leafpool is hunting outin the forest and finds Hawkfrost... she never knew she had feelings to him... until now.
1. Chapter 1

Love's Battlefield~ What if Hawkfrost hadn't betrayed... hadn't died... what if Leafpool didn't love Crowfeather anymore? What if Crowfeather loved her still? What if... what if Hawkfrost loved Leafpool?PROLOUGE! A tabby tom leapt down into camp and smiled to himself. _Now my plan is set up_... he 1:LEAFPOOL'S P.O.V Leafpool placed her paw on the leaf. She had come out to collect herbs, and the wind was blowing hard. Rain buffeted her fur and ears, her eyes stung of water. Then she saw a shape moving towards her. It looked hauntingly familiar. Then the shape came closer... Leafpool gasped, springing back. "T-Tigerstar?" Her pelt fluffed up twice her size and she blinked harder. The shape smiled sweetly and looked at Leafpool with charming ice blue eyes. "Look closer.." The tom murmured. "Hawkfrost? What are you doing here?" Relief swamped her and she let out a faint sigh. "You scared the starclan out of me." Hawkfrost looked mischievously at her. "Scared? Do I scare you now?" His eyes flashed playfully and he crouched down, rump in the air. His eyes were like deep seas of water inviting her into the cool looking water that seemed to drown her deeper... deeper... deeper... Leaping up and shaking the thoughts, she looked at her with her bright eyes. Like suns. "No... but... your eyes do make me shiver." She smiled slightly and forgot about her herbs. Hawkfrost smiled and leaned in closer, his sweet breath brushing her fur. "Oh? My eyes? Your eyes warm my soul and make me purr..." He brushed her cheek with his tail. "Wait! No! Your RiverClan! Get out of ThunderClan!" Leafpool's fur bushed up and her eyes flashed with furry. _Oh great StarClan! What will I do If he attacks?_ Hawkfrost did leap at her. He pinned her to the ground, his icy blue gaze staring into her eyes, pinning her sun and making her seem like the hunted. "You know what I'm here for, Leafpool..." Leafpool swallowed and pushed up with her claws, raking his belly. "Leave! Hawkfrost! Leave! Your not welcome here!" Her voice shook and she tried to hide it. Hawkfrost noticed this. He kicked out his legs so the pinned hers. His eyes slid into hers again and he leaned in close. To close... to close for her comfort. Then a scent blew to her on the breeze. It couldn't be! She tried to get up, panic searing through her. To late. A lithe black tom padded out, along with a tabby tom, looking like Hawkfrost, but his eyes crisp and amber. Crowfeather gaped. "L-leafpool? What are you... Hawkfrost? W-what are you two doing?" His breath caught in his chest as his eyes swept over the two, Hawkfrost on top of Leafpool and leaning to close... to close for his comfort. Brambleclaw arched his spine. "Hawkfrost! Get off of her and get out of here!" Was that amusement in his voice? Leafpool widened her eyes and struggled out of his grasp. "Thank you, Brambleclaw." She licked her chest embarrassedly. "Erm... Crowfeather... Its nothing-" Crowfeather bristled and spat at her angrily. "Its everything! I love you Leafpool! You know I do! You know it! You... You..." He hissed at Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost smiled and pressed to Leafpool. "Yes, Crowfeather... she doesn't care anymore..." He pressed his face close to Leafpool and licked her sprang way from him. "What?" To late again. Letting out yowls of grief, Crowfeather sprang away tears streaking down his face. Brambleclaw chased Hawkfrost into RiverClan territory. Turning to Leafpool, he laughed. "Nuisance... isn't he? Come on. Lets get back to camp." Water streamed form his whiskers as he took her back to camp. Leafpool curled up in her warriors nest now and closed her eyes. Hawkfrost... the name was sweet on her tongue... She drifted off into sleep... his beautiful gaze in her head...HAWKFROST'S P.O.V Hawkfrost let his gaze slip away from Mothiwing for a heartbeat, smiling and letting out a tiny faint purr. Her eyes of sun still in his mind and head... forever. Mothwing slapped his head and sighed. "Honestly. Who is it, Hawkfrost? If its someone you like, then I'm happy for you. I haven't seen you smile in FOREVER!" She purred and licked her brothers ear. Hawkfrost looked into her blue eyes, like pools. "Someone that means the world to me." With that he padded up to Mistystar. Mistystar purred. "Hawkfrost. Your here. I want you to patrol the ShadowClan border."

Hawkfrost nodded. "I will, Mistystar." With that he bounded past Heavystep, who was cleaning his pelt, and over the water that bordered the camp. He made his way to the dock, then over to ShadowClan's border, spraying his scent.

Suddenly a sweet scent hit his scent glands. He pricked his ears and felt his fur tingle with joy. His paws trembled as a beautiful she-cat padded into the clearing, stopping and gasping as she saw him.

"Hawkfrost?" The she-cat gaped and bristled with surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

Hawkfrost slyly shot a charming glance at her. "Patroling…" He padded up to the she-cat who had herbs clenched in her jaws.

The she-cat regained her dignity. "I was collecting herbs." She smiled sweetly. Lighting seared at Hawkfrost and he felt as if he would stop breathing… and he actuealy did.

"I… uh… ya…" Hawkfrost sat down and placed his paw over his face, cleaning his whiskers. "So Leafpool… what brings you here?"

Leafpool smiled and stood up. "I told you… collecting herbs." She kept her voice gentle and sweet.

Hawkfrost felt as if a summer breeze had blew him back. "I meant why are you in ShadowClan collecting herbs?"

Leafpool looked at her paws… _Oh great… she-cat drama…_ he thought.

"I ran into a cat… he was sick and bleeding… I had to help…" Leafpool felt her throat tighten. "Please don't tell ShadowClan!"

Hawkfrost smiled and came up to her, his breath stirring her ear fur. "So your in ShadowClan unknown to the camp except for this cat and your trying to help?" He purred with pleasure. "Why… in the name of StarClan… why would I get YOU of all cats in trouble?" His tail barley missed her flank.

Leafpool looked lost for words. "Y-you mean you wont tell?"

Hawkfrost leaned in closer and purred. "Not a single soul." He stepped back and sat down, drawing his paw over his face again, straightening out his whiskers.

Leafpool smiled in relief. "Good. Firestar would kill me!" She layed down onto the soft and cold sand beside the lake. Hawkfrost twitched his ears. "Why not come to RiverClan? RiverClan helps others no matter what…"

Leafpool shook her head. "I couldn't. My clan needs me." She sighed and her tail brushed the ground longingly.

Hawkfrost smiled. "Ok. IF you change your mind… Well I have to get back to patroling. See you later…"

Leafpool sprang to her paws. "Wait!" He could here her heart pounding. "Can we see each other again?" At the moment it came out, she gasped and her fur spiked up. "Great StarClan! I didn't mean it… it slipped…"

Hawkfrost twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Of course. We can meet at gathering place…"

Leafpool smiled, a yes dancing on her lit up face, and spun around, leaping into the forest gracefully as if nothing was wrong. "Bye!" She called in her sing-song voice.

That night Hawkfrost was in a damp and cold place. The no-stars place. The Drak Forest place. He padded up to the rock were to forms were sitting, waiting for him. "Brambleclaw… Tigerstar." He dipped his head in greeting.

Tigerstar was amused. "Well well well Hawkfrost. Falling in love outside the clan, are we?"

Hawfrost bared his teeth in a snarl. "You did Tigerstar! My mother is rouge! So do not blame me for loving someone else!"

Tigerstar flattend his ears, but amusemnt still flickered in his gaze like a small flame. "Fair… But… Leafpool? Honestly, Hawkfrost."

Brambleclaw laughed. "She already loves Crowfeather… why not you?" He purred.

Hawkfrost growled low and menacing. "Im warning you…" His claws slid out and he crouched low to the ground, looking as if he were the dirt.

Bramableclaw barred his teeth into a snarl and did the same. His amber eyes glinted as he bunched his mucles.

Tigerstar snarled. "NO! Stop this!" He sprang in between the two brothers. "We can not afford to fight… not while our plan is in motion."

Hawkfrost was confused. "Plan? Oh…. That plan…." He got up and licked his ruffled fur. He walked around impatiently. _I'm Loyal to my clan! _He screeched in his head. _I can't do this!_

Tigerstar growled. "When our plan is set… It will release our victory!" He yowled happily to the sky.

Something in the ferns moved. A familiar scent. Sweet. He looked at the ferns and could see the last of the 'animal' disappear. It was tabby fur.

Hawkfrost looked at Tigerstar. "Go see what it is. Me and Brambleclaw will talk."

With that Hawkfrost raced after the sound, outrunning what he feared was there. When he pinned the 'prey' to the ground, he flipped the body over so his two suns were staring in fear, rage, and sadness echoing what he felt.

LEAFPOOL'S POV:

Leafpool felt her throat swell as she tried to bite back the tears. She felt his claws pierce her skin… but she didn't flinch. She met his icy gaze. One word mad ehis eyes widen and a snarl erupt from his throat. "Fake."

Hawkfrost snarled and raked his claw across Leafpool's flank, making her gasp in pain.

Leafpool felt fire burn inside her veins. She struggled from his grasp. Small tears were edging down her face.

Hawkfrost snarled into her ear. "Fake? I'm no FAKE princess. I'm real. Real as you. Real as your nightmares." Hawkfrost was scaring Leafpool now.

Leafpool finnaly fought back. "Hawkfrost please!" She tried to twist from his claws. Blood started to ooze its way down her throat. She gasped as pain burst like colors into her mind. She let out a shriek of agony.

Hawkfrost moved back and pushed her aside. "Leave." With that he spun around and raced away into the shadow's.

But another cat had stepped to her. He was the same color… shape… but his eyes a pale amber. His ear torn. It was Tigerstar.

Leafpool gasped. "T-Tigerstar! P-please don't… hurt…. Me….." She gasped and tried to move away, but her paws were numb.

Tigerstar smiled maliciously and leapt at Leafpool, clawing at her stomach and throat. "There. That'll keep useless spys away…. Though…. You ARE beautiful my dear…" He smiled and with that spun away after Hawkfrost. A loud wailing was all that echoed in her ears. From which cat, she didn't know.

Leafpool woke in the medicine cat's den. Jayfeather muttered something, but rubbed herbs onto her scratches. "It was real." She breathed. Shivers raced down her spine.

Jayfeather looked at her and smiled. "So… you got into a fight with Tigerstar."

Leafpool covered her thoughts quickly. "Great. What else did you hear?"

Jayfeathe smiled. "Only that bit. Anything you want me to know?"

Leafpool growled. "No. How long have I been in this… this…." She stopped and looked at her paws.

Jayfeather looked at her and looked away. "Four days. Your healed now. Gathering's tonight. I hope you can come."

Leafpool looked at her son with anger and sadness. _Why is he being so nice to me…_ she thought. "Fine." She nodded roughly.

Jayfeather spat. "You can at least say thanks! Stop sulking in the past on come to the future!"

Leafpool was face to face with him now. "Maybe you should. You never forgave me or Squirrelflight. Itrs called forgive and forget!"

Jayfeather spun around and paced away. "Whatever. You know we'll always be mad at you."

Leafpool jumped onto the log and into the gathering clearing. She breathed deeply then sprang into the clearing. Sitting down, she looked around for anything interesting. Two icy cold eyes locked with hers.

Hawkfrost looked directly at her… was that anger… or was that sadness? She couldn't tell.

HAWKFROST'S POV:

Hawkfrost felt torn. He'd never felt this sad before.


	2. Chapter 2

Love's Battlefield~ What if Hawkfrost hadn't betrayed... hadn't died... what if Leafpool didn't love Crowfeather anymore? What if Crowfeather loved her still? What if... what if Hawkfrost loved Leafpool?PROLOUGE! A tabby tom leapt down into camp and smiled to himself. _Now my plan is set up_... he 1:LEAFPOOL'S P.O.V Leafpool placed her paw on the leaf. She had come out to collect herbs, and the wind was blowing hard. Rain buffeted her fur and ears, her eyes stung of water. Then she saw a shape moving towards her. It looked hauntingly familiar. Then the shape came closer... Leafpool gasped, springing back. "T-Tigerstar?" Her pelt fluffed up twice her size and she blinked harder. The shape smiled sweetly and looked at Leafpool with charming ice blue eyes. "Look closer.." The tom murmured. "Hawkfrost? What are you doing here?" Relief swamped her and she let out a faint sigh. "You scared the starclan out of me." Hawkfrost looked mischievously at her. "Scared? Do I scare you now?" His eyes flashed playfully and he crouched down, rump in the air. His eyes were like deep seas of water inviting her into the cool looking water that seemed to drown her deeper... deeper... deeper... Leaping up and shaking the thoughts, she looked at her with her bright eyes. Like suns. "No... but... your eyes do make me shiver." She smiled slightly and forgot about her herbs. Hawkfrost smiled and leaned in closer, his sweet breath brushing her fur. "Oh? My eyes? Your eyes warm my soul and make me purr..." He brushed her cheek with his tail. "Wait! No! Your RiverClan! Get out of ThunderClan!" Leafpool's fur bushed up and her eyes flashed with furry. _Oh great StarClan! What will I do If he attacks?_ Hawkfrost did leap at her. He pinned her to the ground, his icy blue gaze staring into her eyes, pinning her sun and making her seem like the hunted. "You know what I'm here for, Leafpool..." Leafpool swallowed and pushed up with her claws, raking his belly. "Leave! Hawkfrost! Leave! Your not welcome here!" Her voice shook and she tried to hide it. Hawkfrost noticed this. He kicked out his legs so the pinned hers. His eyes slid into hers again and he leaned in close. To close... to close for her comfort. Then a scent blew to her on the breeze. It couldn't be! She tried to get up, panic searing through her. To late. A lithe black tom padded out, along with a tabby tom, looking like Hawkfrost, but his eyes crisp and amber. Crowfeather gaped. "L-leafpool? What are you... Hawkfrost? W-what are you two doing?" His breath caught in his chest as his eyes swept over the two, Hawkfrost on top of Leafpool and leaning to close... to close for his comfort. Brambleclaw arched his spine. "Hawkfrost! Get off of her and get out of here!" Was that amusement in his voice? Leafpool widened her eyes and struggled out of his grasp. "Thank you, Brambleclaw." She licked her chest embarrassedly. "Erm... Crowfeather... Its nothing-" Crowfeather bristled and spat at her angrily. "Its everything! I love you Leafpool! You know I do! You know it! You... You..." He hissed at Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost smiled and pressed to Leafpool. "Yes, Crowfeather... she doesn't care anymore..." He pressed his face close to Leafpool and licked her sprang way from him. "What?" To late again. Letting out yowls of grief, Crowfeather sprang away tears streaking down his face. Brambleclaw chased Hawkfrost into RiverClan territory. Turning to Leafpool, he laughed. "Nuisance... isn't he? Come on. Lets get back to camp." Water streamed form his whiskers as he took her back to camp. Leafpool curled up in her warriors nest now and closed her eyes. Hawkfrost... the name was sweet on her tongue... She drifted off into sleep... his beautiful gaze in her head...HAWKFROST'S P.O.V Hawkfrost let his gaze slip away from Mothiwing for a heartbeat, smiling and letting out a tiny faint purr. Her eyes of sun still in his mind and head... forever. Mothwing slapped his head and sighed. "Honestly. Who is it, Hawkfrost? If its someone you like, then I'm happy for you. I haven't seen you smile in FOREVER!" She purred and licked her brothers ear. Hawkfrost looked into her blue eyes, like pools. "Someone that means the world to me." With that he padded up to Mistystar. Mistystar purred. "Hawkfrost. Your here. I want you to patrol the ShadowClan border."

Hawkfrost nodded. "I will, Mistystar." With that he bounded past Heavystep, who was cleaning his pelt, and over the water that bordered the camp. He made his way to the dock, then over to ShadowClan's border, spraying his scent.

Suddenly a sweet scent hit his scent glands. He pricked his ears and felt his fur tingle with joy. His paws trembled as a beautiful she-cat padded into the clearing, stopping and gasping as she saw him.

"Hawkfrost?" The she-cat gaped and bristled with surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

Hawkfrost slyly shot a charming glance at her. "Patroling…" He padded up to the she-cat who had herbs clenched in her jaws.

The she-cat regained her dignity. "I was collecting herbs." She smiled sweetly. Lighting seared at Hawkfrost and he felt as if he would stop breathing… and he actuealy did.

"I… uh… ya…" Hawkfrost sat down and placed his paw over his face, cleaning his whiskers. "So Leafpool… what brings you here?"

Leafpool smiled and stood up. "I told you… collecting herbs." She kept her voice gentle and sweet.

Hawkfrost felt as if a summer breeze had blew him back. "I meant why are you in ShadowClan collecting herbs?"

Leafpool looked at her paws… _Oh great… she-cat drama…_ he thought.

"I ran into a cat… he was sick and bleeding… I had to help…" Leafpool felt her throat tighten. "Please don't tell ShadowClan!"

Hawkfrost smiled and came up to her, his breath stirring her ear fur. "So your in ShadowClan unknown to the camp except for this cat and your trying to help?" He purred with pleasure. "Why… in the name of StarClan… why would I get YOU of all cats in trouble?" His tail barley missed her flank.

Leafpool looked lost for words. "Y-you mean you wont tell?"

Hawkfrost leaned in closer and purred. "Not a single soul." He stepped back and sat down, drawing his paw over his face again, straightening out his whiskers.

Leafpool smiled in relief. "Good. Firestar would kill me!" She layed down onto the soft and cold sand beside the lake. Hawkfrost twitched his ears. "Why not come to RiverClan? RiverClan helps others no matter what…"

Leafpool shook her head. "I couldn't. My clan needs me." She sighed and her tail brushed the ground longingly.

Hawkfrost smiled. "Ok. IF you change your mind… Well I have to get back to patroling. See you later…"

Leafpool sprang to her paws. "Wait!" He could here her heart pounding. "Can we see each other again?" At the moment it came out, she gasped and her fur spiked up. "Great StarClan! I didn't mean it… it slipped…"

Hawkfrost twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Of course. We can meet at gathering place…"

Leafpool smiled, a yes dancing on her lit up face, and spun around, leaping into the forest gracefully as if nothing was wrong. "Bye!" She called in her sing-song voice.

That night Hawkfrost was in a damp and cold place. The no-stars place. The Drak Forest place. He padded up to the rock were to forms were sitting, waiting for him. "Brambleclaw… Tigerstar." He dipped his head in greeting.

Tigerstar was amused. "Well well well Hawkfrost. Falling in love outside the clan, are we?"

Hawfrost bared his teeth in a snarl. "You did Tigerstar! My mother is rouge! So do not blame me for loving someone else!"

Tigerstar flattend his ears, but amusemnt still flickered in his gaze like a small flame. "Fair… But… Leafpool? Honestly, Hawkfrost."

Brambleclaw laughed. "She already loves Crowfeather… why not you?" He purred.

Hawkfrost growled low and menacing. "Im warning you…" His claws slid out and he crouched low to the ground, looking as if he were the dirt.

Bramableclaw barred his teeth into a snarl and did the same. His amber eyes glinted as he bunched his mucles.

Tigerstar snarled. "NO! Stop this!" He sprang in between the two brothers. "We can not afford to fight… not while our plan is in motion."

Hawkfrost was confused. "Plan? Oh…. That plan…." He got up and licked his ruffled fur. He walked around impatiently. _I'm Loyal to my clan! _He screeched in his head. _I can't do this!_

Tigerstar growled. "When our plan is set… It will release our victory!" He yowled happily to the sky.

Something in the ferns moved. A familiar scent. Sweet. He looked at the ferns and could see the last of the 'animal' disappear. It was tabby fur.

Hawkfrost looked at Tigerstar. "Go see what it is. Me and Brambleclaw will talk."

With that Hawkfrost raced after the sound, outrunning what he feared was there. When he pinned the 'prey' to the ground, he flipped the body over so his two suns were staring in fear, rage, and sadness echoing what he felt.

LEAFPOOL'S POV:

Leafpool felt her throat swell as she tried to bite back the tears. She felt his claws pierce her skin… but she didn't flinch. She met his icy gaze. One word mad ehis eyes widen and a snarl erupt from his throat. "Fake."

Hawkfrost snarled and raked his claw across Leafpool's flank, making her gasp in pain.

Leafpool felt fire burn inside her veins. She struggled from his grasp. Small tears were edging down her face.

Hawkfrost snarled into her ear. "Fake? I'm no FAKE princess. I'm real. Real as you. Real as your nightmares." Hawkfrost was scaring Leafpool now.

Leafpool finnaly fought back. "Hawkfrost please!" She tried to twist from his claws. Blood started to ooze its way down her throat. She gasped as pain burst like colors into her mind. She let out a shriek of agony.

Hawkfrost moved back and pushed her aside. "Leave." With that he spun around and raced away into the shadow's.

But another cat had stepped to her. He was the same color… shape… but his eyes a pale amber. His ear torn. It was Tigerstar.

Leafpool gasped. "T-Tigerstar! P-please don't… hurt…. Me….." She gasped and tried to move away, but her paws were numb.

Tigerstar smiled maliciously and leapt at Leafpool, clawing at her stomach and throat. "There. That'll keep useless spys away…. Though…. You ARE beautiful my dear…" He smiled and with that spun away after Hawkfrost. A loud wailing was all that echoed in her ears. From which cat, she didn't know.

Leafpool woke in the medicine cat's den. Jayfeather muttered something, but rubbed herbs onto her scratches. "It was real." She breathed. Shivers raced down her spine.

Jayfeather looked at her and smiled. "So… you got into a fight with Tigerstar."

Leafpool covered her thoughts quickly. "Great. What else did you hear?"

Jayfeathe smiled. "Only that bit. Anything you want me to know?"

Leafpool growled. "No. How long have I been in this… this…." She stopped and looked at her paws.

Jayfeather looked at her and looked away. "Four days. Your healed now. Gathering's tonight. I hope you can come."

Leafpool looked at her son with anger and sadness. _Why is he being so nice to me…_ she thought. "Fine." She nodded roughly.

Jayfeather spat. "You can at least say thanks! Stop sulking in the past on come to the future!"

Leafpool was face to face with him now. "Maybe you should. You never forgave me or Squirrelflight. Itrs called forgive and forget!"

Jayfeather spun around and paced away. "Whatever. You know we'll always be mad at you."

Leafpool jumped onto the log and into the gathering clearing. She breathed deeply then sprang into the clearing. Sitting down, she looked around for anything interesting. Two icy cold eyes locked with hers.

Hawkfrost looked directly at her… was that anger… or was that sadness? She couldn't tell.

HAWKFROST'S POV:

Hawkfrost felt torn. He'd never felt this sad before.


End file.
